


love thy sister

by LesbianShipsAF



Series: oneshots dealing with the aftermath from jabba's palace [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family, Luke and Leia, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Sibling Bonding, mentions of Jabba, the skywalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia have a heart to heart after rescuing Han from Jabba's palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love thy sister

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Luke and Leia rescue Han. It can be twincest if you really want it to be.

“Um Luke, can you help me with something?” Leia shyly asked her brother. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” he asked with growing concern. Luke took a moment to look at his sister. She had just changed into a long white dress, but still wore that disgusting chain around her neck. 

“I tired,” she paused, “but it won’t come off.” 

“Come here,” Luke said as sweetly as possible. He was disgusted and stunned when he first saw Leia at Jabba’s. He knew Jabba was not the kind of guy you want to mess with, but he never thought of this. Luke had imagined his plan going wrong many different ways. It never crossed his mind that his sister would get chained up like an animal.  
Luke started working on the collar. The awkward silence was broken by Luke. “Jabba didn’t hurt you did he?” Luke did not think he would be able to live with himself if anything had happened to her. He was the one who sent her in that place. 

“Not Jabba,” she replied not looking away from his eyes. 

“Leia please tell me what happened then. You have been acting…. I don’t know, different ever since we got out of there.”  
Leia gulped. She did not want to have to tell anyone what happened. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about me I am fine,” she lied. 

“No you are not. I can feel it.” She hated how he could do that. Leia could never get away with lying to him. He always saw right through her. 

“Fine, Jabba is running a business and he sells anything he can to make a buck,” Leia replied with more sass than she intended too. 

“Are you telling me that he sold you?!?” Luke yelled. He saw the outfit Leia was in. Logically he knew this made sense but he did not allow his brain to go there. 

“What do you think? You saw me, I was practically naked. At first Jabba was just tormenting me but then he…..” 

“Tell me who! I am going to kill this guy!” 

“Luke!” Leia screamed and ran after her brother. 

“Luke,” she repeated grabbing his arm. 

“Leia, I can’t let him get away with this.” 

“Yes you can. This is very sweet and all but this is my battle. I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Fine, but if anyone comes near you again they are dead,” Luke decides. 

Luke turned to his trembling sister and reached out and hugged her. Leia had it all together until their embrace. As soon as his arms wrapped around her, she fell apart. All those walls came tumbling down very quickly. Leia cried, tears that have been building up over days. Seeing her cry almost made Luke cry himself. His sister was also so strong so put together. He had never seen her fall apart. It scared him a little. If she couldn’t always keep it together, there was no way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! It would be really groovy if you would review.


End file.
